The present invention relates to connectors containing fusible materials to assist in forming a connection and more particularly to such connectors which, during the heating of the fusible material, form part of a circuit, the temperature of which is autoregulated at about the Curie temperature of magnetic material included in the circuit at least during the heating operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,211 discloses a connector containing a fusible material so that upon insertion of an object to be joined to the connector or insertion into the connector of two members to be joined, and upon heating of the connector, the fusible material is caused to melt and contact said object or objects and upon cooling, effect a bond. The connector may also include a heat recoverable member whereby the liquified fusible material is bonded and caused to contact the object or objects while in the fluid state. This device requires an external heat source to melt the fusible material, such as hot air or an infrared radiant source.
The difficulty with the device of the patent is in the danger of overheating the objects to be soldered or otherwise bonded as well as adjacent objects. In the electronics art, for instance, overheating of delicate integrated circuits is a problem as is overheating of circuit boards, mastics, resins, heat shrinkable polymers, glues, potting compounds, all of which can be destroyed by the application of excessive heat. Further, the device has little utility for joining wires, tubes or members which are large effective heat sinks, since the large amount of heat required cannot be readily transferred through the heat shrinkable sleeve without damaging it.